A Case Most Peculiar
For the feat to achieve, see A Case Most Peculiar (challenge) A Case Most Peculiar is an opportunity available for the World of Tomorrow mission. It is used in order to catch Francesca De Santis, one of the two main targets of the mission, alone. Background story The barbershop's store clerk is talking to a customer about his cousin, private detective Sal Falcone. The store clerk reveals that he has come to town for a case, requested by Francesca De Santis herself. The female customer says she saw Mr. Falcone earlier, sleeping on a nearby bench. Description :Francesca De Santis has hired a PI. Wherever they plan to meet, they are bound to do so in private. :According to our research, Sal Falcone, a private investigator from Milan, has performed services for Silvio Caruso in the past. The question is, does Falcone still work for Caruso, or does De Santis have an agenda of her own? Only one way to find out. Instructions :1. Find the detective :2. Wake up the detective :3. Eavesdrop on the detective :4. Get the detective disguise :5. Meet with De Santis on the pier Guide Getting started The opportunity's starting point is located inside the barbershop but like any other opportunities it can be tracked immediately from the mid-game menu. Tracking the opportunity means you can start right away with the first instruction, instead of having to go to the barbershop. If you do go to the barbershop, listen to the conversation between the Store Clerk and the customer. The first instruction is find the detective. His name is Sal Falcone and he can be found sleeping on a bench in town. The second instruction is to wake the detective up. You can do so in many different ways, but since he will become suspicious of you if he sees you, the easiest way is to turn on the transistor radio standing around the corner on his right side. Once he has woken up, turn off the radio, and then listen to his phone conversation with Francesca De Santis. It turns out that the two of them will meet on the Sapienza pier right now. Since Francesca hasn't met Sal yet, she will not know how he looks, meaning your next instruction is to get his disguise so that you can meet Francesca yourself while posing as the detective. Getting the disguise Start following the detective who will soon turn left into a tunnel. There is a container inside the tunnel, but sometimes there will also be a woman NPC inside, meaning you have to wait for another opportunity. If she is not there, there is a chance you could take him out without anyone noticing and then hide his body inside the container. Otherwise, continue to follow him until he turns right into a side street next to the barbershop. You can take him out here as well before he reach the stairs, but someone is sure to find the body rather soon, since there is nowhere to hide it. If you continue following the detective, he will eventually stop near the water well outside Sapienza church. He will talk on the phone with someone and then afterwards, he will head to the nearby bathroom. This is your best chance to take him out and also really the last one. Subdue him from behind, unless you feel like drowning him in the toilet, and then hide his body in the container found inside the bathroom. Make sure to put on the Private Detective disguise and then head towards the pier to meet Francesca. The meeting If you managed to get the disguise early, Francesca will not have arrived at the pier yet so you might have to wait a minute. If you got the disguise by taking out Mr. Falcone while he was inside the bathroom, she should already be in place by now. Once you arrive to the meeting spot, the opportunity will be completed. You will now get the chance to take advantage of the opportunity by assassinating Francesca De Santis without anyone noticing. Talk to Francesca and she will tell you to follow her in order to keep your conversation less public. She will walk into the nearby tunnel and the guards following her will wait outside, looking away in the other direction. As soon as you pass the container inside the tunnel, you can take her out from behind to complete the mission objective, then hide her body in the container. Challenge possibilities While taking this opportunity, there are several challenges you could potentially complete at the same time. By following the opportunity step by step you can complete the Getting Your Hands Dirty assassination challenge. You can also take her out with your Fiber Wire if you are going for The Personal Touch assassination challenge. This opportunity must also be started in order to complete the Walk the Plank assassination challenge. During the opportunity you will also complete the Private Dick discovery challenge, as well as the A Case Most Peculiar feats challenge. If it is your first time killing Francesca, you will also complete The Scientist targets challenge. This opportunity is a good way to take out De Santis when going for challenges such as No Evidence or Silent Assassin. Trivia * If you complete the conversation with Francesca De Santis while inside the tunnel, disguised as the private detective, you will find out that Silvio Caruso hired the detective about a month ago in order to acquire something for him. Francesca is willing to pay for the information but since Agent 47 doesn't know, he can't answer, and she eventually leaves. If you instead allow Francesca to meet the detective, he will tell her everything. He will reveal that Silvio gave him a list of names of seemingly random people, who he wanted the detective to acquire DNA samples from. It turns out that what De Santis has suspected already is true. Silvio Caruso is collecting these samples in order to get back at all the kids who ever did him wrong. See also *''A Case Most Peculiar (challenge)'' Category:World of Tomorrow opportunities